Quelques textes du Far West
by Nanthana14
Summary: Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la Trilogie du Dollar de Sergio Leone nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Et quelques Dollars de plus


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la Trilogie du Dollar de Sergio Leone nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Et quelques Dollars de plus**

 _ **Et pour quelques dollars de plus**_

 **Ce thème, ce bruit, ce carillon obsédant qui ne le quitte pas, qui est là pour lui rappeler qu'il a échoué...**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Thème".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Non mais franchement, j'étais là en train de chercher une idée et je n'arrivais à rien et puis allez savoir pourquoi je suis partie me laver la tête et là, j'ai la musique du carillon de cette fichue montre qui m'a "assailli" et je me suis dis... "Oh ben voilà un thème pour le thème". Comme quoi y a bien que la Nuit qui nous fais écrire des trucs pareils !**

 **Bon et dans le doute, je préfère ouvrir un recueil !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Montre et carillon_**

 _Là où la vie n'avait pas de valeur, la mort, parfois avait son prix. C'est ainsi que les chasseurs de primes firent leur apparition._

C'était quelque chose qui collait bien à l'esprit du colonel Mortimer, même s'il savait tout de suite que c'était aussi une façade. Il y avait une chose bien plus violente qui l'animait, une chose qui le reprit aux tripes dés qu'il se pencha sur le corps de l'Indien pour prendre cet objet qui symbolisait tellement de choses pour lui. Dés qu'il lutta contre un frisson et qu'il ouvrit cette montre. Dés que le carillon tinta à ses oreilles avec une violence surprenante. Dés que ce thème entêtant et entêté le ramena à ce jour maudit.

Oui, ce sentiment qui l'avait animé derrière son masque d'impassibilité ce n'était pas l'envie de Justice, c'était la Vengeance. Il le savait… Il la sentait encore le consumer lentement, même si l'objet de sa haine était mort… Et ce thème qui résonnait dés qu'il posait les yeux sur cette photo en noir et blanc, participait à ce sursaut de rage froide qui l'avait fait avancer.

Il se souvenait… Oh oui… Il se souvenait du corps de sa sœur, de son corps recouvert de sang… De ce geste de désespoir qu'elle avait eu pour échapper à son bourreau, mettant fin à ses jours alors qu'il abusait de son corps. Il se souvenait de sa fureur, de son désespoir de n'avoir pu la sauver, elle qui n'était que beauté, bonté et joie de vivre. Il se souvenait de sa promesse de vengeance, de tout ce qu'il avait renié pour cette traque, de cette étiquette de chasseur de primes qui ne lui allait même pas.

Contrairement au Manchot, il se moquait bien de la prime ! Ce qu'il voulait s'était étancher sa vengeance et voir ce porc mort à ses pieds, une balle entre les deux yeux, tout en priant pour que cela l'apaise…

Mais non, cela n'avait rien d'apaisant… Cela ne changeait rien au final… Elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle était morte. Il lui avait pris et rien ne pourrait changer cette tragédie…

Et surtout pas ce thème… Ce thème récurrent, obsédant, entêtant qui ne cessait de jouer tant qu'il gardait cette montre ouverte au creux de sa paume.

Un thème qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublié.

Un thème qui serait lié à jamais à la mort.

C'était dingue comme un simple bruit, un simple carillon pouvait faire plus mal qu'une balle.

D'un geste il referma la montre, faisant taire ce bruit assourdissant avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil au corps de l'Indien et de s'éloigner, laissant au Manchot la prime qui allait son cadavre…

Il s'en moquait bien de la prime. Il voulait juste le voir mort pour apaiser ses remords et faire taire ce fichu carillon, ce thème fantôme qui sonnait encore à ses tempes quand il enfourcha son cheval pour disparaître.


End file.
